


Cinema

by jaemluv



Series: CIX Drabbles [7]
Category: CIX (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cinema au for cinema cb bc im original like that, Jinyoung is weirdly jumpy here oops lol, M/M, Mentions of Kim Seunghun, Mentions of Lee Byounggon, Yonghee is a good friend, Yoon Hyunsuk is Whipped, but i swear hes still the hyung here, movie theater AU, no honorifics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemluv/pseuds/jaemluv
Summary: hyunsuk hates working on fridays, but a certain strawberry-haired boy makes it not all that bador jinyoung goes to the movies on fridays and hyunsuk is whipped(lowercase intended)
Relationships: Bae Jinyoung/Yoon Hyunsuk
Series: CIX Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078679
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Cinema

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell how much i love this pair?  
> hahah  
> i literally have no clue wth working at a movie theater is supposed to be like so let’s just ignore me
> 
> i wanted to write this with blue hair jinyoung so bad but i decided to surrender to the pink hair
> 
> enjoy!:))  
> ps- sorry for being ia! i’ve had bad writers block but then i got sick and apparently that fixed it lol  
> [UNEDITED]

the door to the old movie theater swings open, the smell of butter and candy filling his senses 

hyunsuk doesn’t like having to open the theater, _especially on fridays_ , but his boss had made an effort in letting him know that being around to do it more would make changes, specifically to his paycheck

and frankly, hyunsuk could use some extra cash (gas wasn’t cheap, y’know)

so when he walks up the corridor and flicks on the lights, keys jingling against his jacket, he doesn’t complain one bit 

he’s used to opening by now, anyways. the theater had already been cleaned the night before and he knows seunghun will be in soon to man the ticket booth so that he could get settled at the concession stand

(as if on cue, the door once again swings open and the silver-haired boy wanders in loudly, the usher _he thinks his name is byounggon_ right behind him)

hyunsuk smiles widely, waving at the pair before continuing to make sure everything is started correctly before the rest of the staff get there

plus, it’s not so bad– there are _other_ reasons why hyunsuk agreed to open on fridays as well

_____

the day is going slower than he anticipated 

there had been steady business all day, but no matter how many customers came in time didn’t seem to go any faster (had it gotten slower?)

but time always seems to go slower when you’re waiting for something, right?

hyunsuk glances up at the digital clock behind him, tapping his foot impatiently, and yonghee shoots him a knowing look

_he’s usually here by now_

rocking back in forth on his heels, hyunsuk looks around the small lobby, waiting until– _oh!_

an almost jarringly pink head of hair peeks through the door, and an equally jarringly beautiful boy (who also happens to be attached to that head of hair) follows

hyunsuk noticeably straightens his posture, and yonghee nearly doubles over behind him in a fit of badly concealed laughter 

it’s bae jinyoung; or more appropriately, the _other_ reason hyunsuk started working on fridays

a ticket in hand and a smile on his face, jinyoung bounces over to the stand, almost vibrating in what looks to be excitement (are any of the movies playing today even that good?)

“hyunsuk!”

he can feel his heart stutter in his chest

he grins “hey, jinyoung” 

“just give me the usual, yeah?”

hyunsuk nods, retrieving a large bag of popcorn and a drink, and slides it across the counter to where the strawberry look-alike fidgets insistently

“here ya go!”

the other startles, eyes going wide as he stumbles about and attempts to grab his wallet from his pocket

“don’t worry about it jinyoung, it’s on me for today”

jinyoung almost looks annoyed, before softening a bit at the realization of what he had implied 

“but won’t you get in trouble for that?”

“nah, it’s okay”

hyunsuk pushes a hand through his newly blond hair, and jinyoung all but beams 

“thanks hyunsukie! i’ll pay you back sometime soon, alright?”

yonghee snorts and the pink headed boy turns away with his food into the nearest room

“you doing alright there, _hyunsukie?_ ”

hyunsuk groans, hitting yonghee lightly on the arm before turning away and pretending to look at something in the distance 

“shut up!”

another fit of laugher passes his co-worker’s lips

“your face is almost as pink as his hair if you couldn’t tell”

he elbows yonghee in the side, and that seems to shut him up for the time being

a few more customers come to get snacks for their movie, before a familiar face comes into his peripheral vision for the second time that day

hyunsuk frowns and looks at the clock– _it hasn’t even been thirty minutes, there’s no way the movie’s already over_

jinyoung smiles sheepishly 

“i think you got me the wrong drink”

hyunsuk can feel his face going even pinker (if that’s even possible), and he stutters out an apology

“m’sorry, i could have sworn i got the right thing”

the other only smiles and rocks nervously as he grabs another cup and fills it with the correct soda

he goes to hand it to the equally pink boy, and–

“wait”

hyunsuk frowns

“is something wrong?”

jinyoung jumps, huffing in mock frustration and gesturing to the drinks in front of him

“i have two sodas now”

“...yeah”

“and, uhm..”

it’s silent for a moment

“well uh i’d hate for one to go to waste so....”

hyunsuk smiles thoughtfully, reaching for the first cup

“it’s really fine, jinyoung! don’t–“

“welluhiwaswonderingifyouwantedtohaveoneandfinishthemoviewithme!”

“huh?”

jinyoung inhales shakily and wrings his hands together

“i was wondering if you wanted to have one and come finish the movie with me?”

hyunsuk’s pretty sure that if his heart had never stopped before, it certainly had now 

“really?”

the other nods, and he’s about to agree when a sinking feeling comes over him in waves 

“jinyoung, you know that i’d love to, but..” he gestures to his name tag “i’m on the job”

jinyoung practically shrinks in embarrassment, and he makes a little noise of realization that shoots a hole right through hyunsuk’s stuttering heart

“a-ah! i’m really sorry, i’m such an airhead– i don’t know how that managed to slip my mind aha”

“jinyoung...”

suddenly, hand yanks off his vest with the shiny name tag, and throws a had onto his head

yonghee gives him a look that practically screams ‘what are you doing?!’ and shoves hyunsuk out of the stand and into the lobby

“yonghee, wha–“

“go, idiot! i’ll hold down the fort while you’re gone”

hyunsuk’s sure his eyebrows are probably reaching the ceiling in surprise at this point

“i’m the idiot? you know i can’t leave here while i’m still on the clock!”

a drink is shoved into his hand “you better hurry up then!”

hyunsuk almost refuses, but then he turns and sees the pleading look on jinyoung’s face and surrenders

“fine, but if i get fired i’m blaming you”

jinyoung practically screeches in delight, grabbing his cup and dragging hyunsuk towards a room marked _Theater 1_

hyunsuk smiles, and jinyoung turns back to look at the concession stand

“thank you hyunsuk’s co-worker!”

yonghee rolls his eyes from across the room

“it’s yonghee!”


End file.
